fablefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Silver Key Locations (Fable II)
Possible explanation for 51st key There is one key in Bowerstone market that becomes unobtainable if you don't wish your dog back after beating Lucien. The silver key requires your dog to be level 5 treasure hunter and that is difficult to achieve before finishing Lucien. This may explain the addition of the extra key although it's only a supposition. Moved contribution by: (talk) from article to talk page. -- geekie beekie(Talk) (User Space) 22:06, July 23, 2012 (UTC) :I'll have to test things again, but I'm pretty sure if you don't have a dog anymore, you can find digspots just by walking over them. I can't remember though, been a few months since I played last.--Lycos Devanos Drop me a line 00:17, July 24, 2012 (UTC) Why is the page in the needs cleanup catagory (and has a needs cleanup template)? Just wondering. Link123451 (talk) 01:18, July 10, 2013 (UTC) :Compare it with the other articles of this type, its messy compared to them. All it has for an opening post is one line, rather then a detailed opening paragraph. And it has no images. So in general because its messy.--Lycos Devanos Drop me a line 02:26, July 10, 2013 (UTC) ::Ahh, okay Link123451 (talk) 02:43, July 10, 2013 (UTC) Grammar not clear I keep reading this part, but the grammar and/or puntuation just doesn't seem right. "The key acquired in Bloodstone by activating an expression statue and opening a crypt door has been reported by some players have that the statue posed without a face, rendering it impossible to retrieve the key." Could someone please check this or explain what I'm reading wrong?-Garry Damrau(talk) 07:17, February 12, 2014 (UTC) : The sentence could be written better on the whole, but "have that the" is definitely wrong. And if you're confused about what's being described, I found an image. There's just no expression being depicted. -- TheIndifferentist (Talk) 07:47, February 12, 2014 (UTC) :Yeah Indif., I know the statue, it's right as you enter Bloodstone from Wraithmarsh for the first time. I'll clarify the sentence unless you beat me to it. Welcome back BTW. Things have sure gotten interesting around here with Anniversary.-Garry Damrau(talk) 07:57, February 12, 2014 (UTC) :Is this actually a bug or could it be deliberate? Because I ran into this myself, but only after a specific condition. The game was originally geared to have only 50 keys, but because of the Bowerstone Pub Key issue, they added the extra key to Wriathmarsh. I had obtained 50 keys, including the buried key in Bowerstone and the extra in Wraithmarsh. Previous to this, the expression statue had a mask. But I didn't have the correct expression in my inventory yet. After fluffing about learning expressions and getting all the other keys, when I came back here, it was maskless. So I wonder if the game is making it unavaialble because I already have 50 keys and the horder achievement. Is it actually possible to get all 51 keys since that was never designed as a possibility? 16:34, September 29, 2015 (UTC) :No it is not deliberate. The extra key in Wraithmarsh was caused when the ones near the end of Twinblade's Tomb, and just outside of it when you exit, were changed and they forgot to remove the extra one. You notice that you find three keys all together during "Love Hurts". The one behind the bar is not that hard to get early enough as long as you know there is a dog treasure hunter book #4 in Bower Lake by the stone bridge. I get 51 of 50 every time as I have luckily never had the statue glitch. Besides there is no way you could NOT have the correct expression for the Bloodstone statue since you learn the Pick Up Line automatically when you reach the Gypsy Camp. Garry Damrau(talk) 03:10, September 30, 2015 (UTC)